vampire diaries baseball
by iron man fan2626
Summary: damon is a professonal baseball playerand is dating 18 year old elena gilbert heparents don't aprove because he is 22 years old so how will it turn out i promise the story is better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up when the sun peeked through the window I looked over and smiled when I saw Damon lying next to me still sound asleep I leaned over and kissed me on the cheek I got out of bed and put Damon's shirt on that was scattered on the floor from last night

I walked down stairs and started to make some coffee and some breakfast I made strawberry pancakes for Damon and chocolate chip for me. Just as I finished cooking I heard footsteps coming from the stairs I watched as Damon walked into the kitchen in his baseball uniform.

When he saw me he came over and kissed me lightly on the lips and I handed him his coffee and pancakes he sat down and pulled me into his lap "Damon I'm hungry" I moaned looking over at my pancakes on the other side of the table he just take took a bite of his pancakes

"so am I" he said and took another bite "Damon" I whined he then pulled me into a passionate kiss and I pulled away immediately "don't kiss me with strawberry breath you know I hate strawberries" he just laughed "that's why I did it" and then he let me go

I walked over and started to eat my breakfast "so when does practice end" he looked up "it starts at 9 and end at 1" "ok well how about after practice we go eat lunch" he nodded "I'll come and you up after practice" I nodded he glanced at the clock

"oh shit I got to go" he walked over and kissed me and ran out the door I went back upstairs and showered I had just finished when there was a knock at the door I walked to the door and smiled when I saw Caroline

"hey girl" she walked in giving me a half hug "how did you know I was here?" she gave me a look "girl for the past two weeks you have practically lived here" I laughed and we went to the kitchen and sat down

"yeah but my parents will be home in 3 days and I won't be able to be over here as often" "I can't stay long I have a very important appointment" I looked at her confused "you have an appointment? With who?" "with victoria secret, they are having a sale on everything starting at 11:30"

"can I come with you?" "if you want" she said with a bright smile I blushed "I kind of want to get some new things for Damon" she started clapping excitedly "I can help with that" she grabbed my hand and I almost did not have a chance to lock the door

"c'mon" she said pulling me into the mall

We were passing past a bunch of other women it was so packed I could barely move Caroline grabbed a bunch of bras and panties and pushed me to the only dressing room left

When we finally finished shopping I had spent over a 100 dollars in lingerie Damon better be damn grateful I looked at my watch "oh Caroline can you drop me off at the stadium?" "sure" she said

We pulled up I pulled out my 10 bags she helped me get them "go get Damon so you can put them in the car" "no need, I have the extra key" I clicked the button and the car unlocked

"wow he must be whipped to trust you with his car" I just rolled my eyes "bye care" I said giving her a hug I walked into the dugout "Elena" Stefan and Klaus said at the same time and gave me a hug "ugh gross you are all sweaty"

They just laughed "where's Damon?" they pointed at home plate and he took a swing "home run" Klaus yelled i stood outside of the dugout and watched as he ran around the bases once he made it to second base he saw me he started to run faster he ran past third base and made it over to me he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"Damon" I squealed he ran to home plate and then took me to the dugout and put me down and pulled me back into his arms "not that I don't love to see you but why are you here?" "Caroline and I went shopping and she dropped me off here"

"did you get anything good" I leaned into his ear "just 100 dollars' worth of things from victoria secret" he growled and pulled me back over his shoulder "I'm done for today guys" and he walked me to the locker room

We made it to the showers and we started to undress each other but we were interrupted "who's in here?" Damon and I pulled apart "matt it's ok she's my girlfriend" matt just nodded

I looked at him confused "he's the new security guard and he takes his job a little too seriously"

He tried to pull me into another kiss "no Damon I'm hungry" "so am I" he said with a growl "Damon stop go take a shower, the faster you take a shower and we eat lunch the fast I can model my new outfits" he growled and went to the showers…

**Ok please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

After Damon and I had lunch we went back to his place and he was beyond tired so he went to take a nap while I cleaned up around the house a little bit. I was about to go join Damon when my phone beeped I looked it was a message from Jeremy

_Elena mom and dad decided to come home early I covered for you and said you were with Caroline but you better get home quick_

I groaned I walked upstairs and shook Damon a little to wake him "Elena?" he asked sleepily "hey my parents decided to come home early and i have to get home" he instantly sat up "are you still coming to the game tonight/ I have something really special planned" "I'll try everything Damon but you know how my parents are about you" he nodded and leaned in for a kiss and I wanted it to be more but we both knew I had to leave

I ran out of the door and got into my car and rushed home as fast as I could when I finally pulled up I took a deep breath I can do this they are my parents we are supposed to somewhat get along I waked into the house

"Elena honey" my mom said and she gave me a hug "hi mom" I said awkwardly "so did you have a good time with Caroline?" I nodded "you know Caroline has great taste in men you should have her help you find a guy, I mean to be honest any man is better than Damon Salvatore" my hands turned into fists

"I mean seriously who wants a baseball player as a boyfriend" that when I lost it "don't you dare talk about him like that just because you made me break up with him does not mean I don't have feelings for him" she just she just rolled her eyes

That's when my dad walked in "you know Isobel I mean besides the age difference Damon is actually a respectable young man everything I want for my princess" my mom glared at him

"john don't you dare egg her on" and went back to making dinner I walked upstairs and laid on my bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep

I woke up by Jeremy "Elena dinner is ready, hey are you still going to the baseball game tonight?" "I'm going to sneak out" he smiled "good because Damon has something really special planned for you" this got me excited what was so special that he was planning

My mom made steak and baked potatoes for dinner and throughout the entire dinner all she talked about was their trip and how wonderful it was and to be honest I really did not give a damn once I finished I put my plate in the sink and started to walk away

"excuse me young lady I believe it's your night to do dish's" I turned around "mother I have been washing dish's every day for the past 2 weeks and If I'm correct I would say it's your turn to wash dish's" she looked shock I just walked up stairs and got ready to go because my parents were so jetlagged they went to bed early which made it some much easier to sneak out I got to my car and drove to the stadium and I made it in time for the national anthem I got to the bleachers and when Damon saw me he smiled, but this smile was different it was like relieve

1 ½ later the game was coming to an end and if Damon made this run they would win I watched as the ball was pitched and Damon hit it and it went flying over the fence home run everyone yelled

After the celebration of them winning the announcer said "will Elena please come out to the field" I looked confused but I saw Klaus and Stefan motioning wildly for me to come out so I did Damon was standing on the pitcher's mound "hey princess" he said

"Damon what's going on?" he just pointed up I watched as the fireworks went off but that was nothing different they went off after every game I was about to turn and ask Damon what was so special about the fireworks and then saw a fire work and I could tell it was supposed to be spelling out something and when I saw it I started crying

In the sky written out in fireworks was _Elena gilbert will you marry me_ I turned to him and he was on one knee and holding out a beautiful ring "so will you marry me" I started nodding excitedly "of course" I said he got up and put the ring on me and then started to spin me around we started kissing but was suddenly interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder I turned around and saw Klaus and Stefan smiling

"so can we hug the lovely bride to be" I walked over and hugged both of them "Damon can we go back to your.. I mean our house" he smiled "our house, I like the sound of that' he said with a smile

**End of chapter 2 review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

Damon and I walked hand and hand to the parking lot "thank you" he said I looked at him confused "for what" he smiled "for saying yes, Elena I don't deserve you i…" I cut him short "don't you every say that ever again, I love you and you love me we belong together and we deserve each other and don't you ever think differently"

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips we walked towards the car "oh wait Damon I drove here so I'll meet you at your… I mean our place" he kissed me one more time and I walked towards my car on my way I bumped into Caroline

"oh my god that was the sweetest thing ever I have seen so many videos of guys doing spectacular things to propose to their girlfriends but that goes beyond everything" she hugged me "so I guess you are leaving now" she smiled and walked away

When I got to the house I saw Damon in the kitchen having a drink and I could help but notice how gorgeous he looked shirtless i walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his backside and kissed his shoulder lightly he unwrapped my arms and turned around and kissed me softly on my lips and then it became filled with passion

He started pushing me backwards and eventually my back hit the arm rest of the couch and I fell over onto it and he crawled on top of me "Damon" I moaned in between kisses "make love to me" he smirked "as you wish princess"

He started removing the white dress and his eyes widened when he saw my lingerie and he growled "this is one of the many things I bought a victoria secret today" he gave me a look and then ripped the bra off ripping it to shreds

"Damon I liked that one" I groaned but he did not say anything instead he started to kiss down my stomach "Damon I need you" I said he got off of me only for a second to take off his pants and I noticed he was not wearing any boxers

"going commando now? I like it" I said he entered me and started to thrust into me and eventually we released together he flipped us over so I was now on top of him and I just laid on his chest and he ran his fingers threw my hair

He then grabbed my hand and kissed the ring that was sitting on my finger he started to kiss me again but before anything else could happen there was a loud banging on the door Damon sighed "I got it" he got up but his pants on and went to the door

"Mrs. Gilbert, what can I help you with?" my eyes went wide I lent down and put Damon's shirt on and quietly walked up behind Damon my mom did not see me but I knew Damon did "don't play that I'm so innocent game on me I know what you did and I know my daughter is here and you will bring her to me now"

"what the hell is your problem mom" I yelled at her finally getting the courage to say something she looked at me and saw that I was only wearing Damon's shirt "oh god you didn't you gave your virginity to him"

"yes mom I did, because I love him and you have no say" she was so angry I thought I saw steam coming out of her ears "you will give that ring back to him and you will come home with me and your father now and first thing tomorrow morning we will be going to the doctor's office to make sure you are not pregnant with his baby because you will carry his baby at all"

I was in shock I knew my mom was mad but she had no right to go there I saw the hurt I Damon's eyes and I swear I saw tears but he quickly composed himself "you will never ever disrespect my fiancé like that you had no right at all to come to our house in the middle of the night and insult the both of us"

She was about to reply when my dad walked up to the door "Isobel that is enough, I understand you are angry but you had no right at all to say that god can't you see how happy they are together" I smiled at my dad

"I don't care she is too young to know what love is and she is too young to get married" she said stomping here foot

"mom I'm 18 years old you can't control me" she looked at me with an angry look and grabbed my arm and started to pull me out the door "you just watch me" before she could pull me out any farther I got out of her grasp and slammed the door in here face and locked it

I looked at Damon and I broke down in tears and he pulled me into his arms….

**Ok end of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed please review**


End file.
